


Cryptid Hunting

by TheHSPlayer



Category: Invader Zim, Slender (Video Game)
Genre: But who is the one hunting?;, Horror, Hunting, M/M, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHSPlayer/pseuds/TheHSPlayer
Summary: "You said your lasers could kill anything!""Yes, anything tangible, not the creepy dark Tallest you humans have!"
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Cryptid Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men. I hope you like it :)

"You said your lasers could kill anything!" panting, Dib was unable to stop even if he wanted to. His fight or flight instinct kicked off the moment he had seen the nine foot figure in front of them after finding one of the famous notes.

"Yes, anything tangible, not the creepy dark  _ Tallest  _ you humans have!" Equally agitated, Zim jumped over a log.

"He's not our Tallest, he's a cryptid!"

"YOU are a cryptid!" 

The pair continued until they had to catch their breath back. By the distance they had made, Dib calculated it was enough to lose Slenderman for about ten minutes or so, not enough to figure out a way to escape, but at least to check the status of Zim's PAK legs, currently unavailable.

It seemed like a natural movement when Zim turned his back towards the human to be revised without question. Months into this new friendship had brought a whole new set of arguments and fights, new exchanges between the two, but something that still remained was Dib's entitlement to get handsy with Zim's tech, even something as sensitive as the PAK. 

Quivering, Zim ignored the little tingle of delight that pooled in his spooch when the human pulled some cables, but he shook his head. This was not the time. Dib had to find out how to put his PAK legs back in functioning, while Zim held the laser blaster in his hands, ready to use it to hurt the Slender-man, even when they had proved that it wasn't working the way they expected.

"Remind me again why are we doing this?" Zim asked. 

Dib tried to answer but it came as grunting while holding a flashlight in his mouth, looking inside of his PAK. He gave up after a few minutes without success.

"I told you I wanted to go to to space, you said your ship was full of ranch sauce because of GIR, and I offered the next best thing."

"Oh yes, of course, because being chased by something unkillable is way better than watching TV at home!"

When they felt the air around them saturated by electrons, and the distinctive ringing in their hearing receptors, it was sure time to run. Dib left Zim’s PAK alone, standing up and holding his arm to help him move.

"Come on, I see a building there!"

They both stumbled their way to the literal cube of walls that was the sketchy building, holding hands until they were all the way. It was fully lit, but no power source in sight. It was the middle of the fucking forest and the lightbulbs seemed new.

"Great, now we're trapped if he enters" Zim groaned.

"There is away out, this shit is a small mace, but the legend says that if we manage to leave this place, then we can get a chance!"

Blasting their way through the walls would be the best way to escape, but  _ of-fucking-course  _ his gun had ran out of juice the moment he needed it the most.

"Shit its cold in here" Dib complained the moment they ventured deeper. He seemed pale, grasping at Zim's hand with all his strength, which wasn't much at the moment.

"Come on, stinky human, this won't be the place we die, will it?"

"Of course not, Zim" he smiled, tugging his hand a little, as they continued walking through the empty hallways, sometimes finding dead ends, and having to come back through the same place over and over to get out. That was not as bad as the paranoia of turning around and finding the monster.

Their steps resonated in the emptiness of it all. Not a single message, not a corpse, not a room. Just hallways, endless, over and over. For hours.

The irken smelled the faint scent of blood and electricity behind them.

"Zat'xjiak Itjax Mej'kaal" Zim said, clicking his tongue. Dib recognized the irken language, but not the words.

"What's that?" 

"Zim's name. Zim's actual name" 

Dib tried to stop walking and watch Zim after throwing the biggest bomb of the CENTURY, but the irken did not allow him to do so. He pulled his hand harder, and forced him to move.

"Why... what... why did you tell me that? I thought... I thought..."

"Irken names are just acronyms of their actual names." Zim tried to make it light, but there was an ominous pause "I just thought you'd like to know"

_ Just in case, I'd like my name to be known one time _ , the alien thought, bitterly. 

The static in the air subdued and Dib stopped, kneeling down to watch ZIm in the eyes. He seemed even paler than before, his big forehead showing early signs of receding hairline. Still, he was beautiful, with his big eyes, his boney fingers.He had grown so much these years, he couldn't help but admire his big stupid human friend. The alien he loved.

"Zim, I know you told me that because you are scared. I am too, but this won't be the end. I promise. There... there is something I really need to tell you. But not here." 

Zim truly wanted to believe it, but also he sensed something that never happened before; Dib called it "premonition", it was a human ability, but Zim felt like he had catched it like a disease. 

Something was very wrong.

“Tell me" Zim begged, holding his hands back. "Zim wants to know now"

Dib was freezing, this place was a nightmare and it seemed like if the Slender man didn't kill them, it would be the temperature, or the starvation. Did it even have an end? They had ran for hours.

"Zim... no, Zat'xjiak Itjax Mej'kaal... I love you. I've  _ always  _ loved you" 

Zim felt his eyes water, and gritted his teeth not to screech in joy when he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the tall, slender one in front of him. Engulfed by a fantasy that seemed endless, tar dragging down his body, as he entered the void that was the monster's body.

**

"GAZ, LISTEN TO ME. I GOT OUT, I DON'T KNOW WHERE ZIM IS! GAZ?? I can’t hear... I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I CAN'T LEAVE, ZIM IS STILL IN THERE"

THE END

  
  



End file.
